ÉL ERA UN AMIGO MIO
by CHIBI-STAR
Summary: Yaoi. ShunHyoga. A veces al no darnos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos nos pueden destruir.


Gracias por venir a leer este fic.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada-sensei.

ÉL ERA UN AMIGO MIO

_I still wait and cry…_

_I still wait and cry…_

Willie Nelson, _He was a friend of mine_

Estoy aquí esperando por él. No me preocupa que se haya tardado veinte minutos, generalmente llega a tardar hasta una hora, pero por alguna extraña razón que ni yo mismo comprendo siempre lo espero en esta calle oscura, alumbrada por una débil lucecita amarillenta que trato de dejar siempre frente a mi. A veces me gustaría traer un libro, pararme al lado de esa luz y entretenerme leyendo… creo que alguna vez lo hice y sucedieron cosas que no me gustaría que me volvieran a pasar. Esperar aquí parado en el frío de la noche es algo que va más allá de cualquier fuerza humana, pero lo que me detiene aquí va más allá de cualquier entendimiento. Recuerdo que una vez intenté quedarme en casa, pero fue inútil… daba vueltas alrededor de mi habitación como un tigre encerrado, busqué esas estúpidas pastillas, me fumé una cajetilla completa y finalmente, cuando mi desesperación no pudo más, sentí como me encontraba corriendo por las calles oscuras, contra el frío viento… creo que ese día llovía… mi mente trataba de detener a mi cuerpo, pero yo… bueno, mi cuerpo ya no seguía las órdenes de mi mente sino de mis nervios, de mi corazón si quiero sonar tremendamente cursi… llegué sólo para ver como su auto se alejaba en la lluvia y yo caí deshecho sobre el pavimento mojado… me lastimé golpeando el suelo con los puños cerrados… ni siquiera recuerdo como me hice el raspón en mi frente… y llovía… llovía mucho sobre mi y mis lágrimas se confundían con las gotas del cielo… sentí que el universo entero estaba de mi lado y me maldije y maldije al tiempo y a mi otra vez… a mi maldito orgullo sobretodo, pero no era yo el que hablaba, sólo esa parte de mi que me hace estar aquí parado cuando ahora comienza a nevar. Esa vez… recuerdo que me prometí ni siquiera llamarlo, me prometí no volver a esperarlo, sacarlo de mi vida por completo y para siempre… pero al día siguiente me llamó preguntándome por mi salud. Mientras yo lloraba estúpidamente como Magdalena bajo la lluvia, él fue a casa a buscarme; otra vez me odie y mis promesas se fueron al carajo.

También estuve aquí el día en que bajó del auto con un semblante serio, mucho más serio del que jamás hubiera visto antes, pensé "tuvo un día pesado" y me acerqué cariñosamente dispuesto a alejar de él todas las penas por lo menos por el lapso de dos o tres horas. Recuerdo que antes de poder besarlo me tomó por los hombros, me miró fijamente antes de bajar la mirada: "me casaré" dijo antes de subir al auto y dejarme sin poder decir nada. Debo admitir que esa noticia me dejó estático por lo menos veinte minutos, en el mismo lugar debajo de la farolilla amarillenta… no me moví pero podía sentir como mis mejillas se humedecían y mis piernas empezaban a aflojarse hasta que sentí un golpe seco en mi cabeza… me incorporé y corrí hasta mi casa donde me encerré no sé por cuanto tiempo… ni si quiera puedo acordarme que hice en ese período. Creo que no deje de fumar, no comí, y me atasqué de pastillas… pero nada más. Hasta que un día sonó el teléfono, contesté más por no escuchar el maldito ruido que por otra cosa… cuál mi sorpresa de saber que era él! Dioses! Desperté de mi letargo porque me invitó a comer… hacía tanto que no comíamos juntos! Tampoco me acuerdo que hice para no verme tan demacrado como cuando me vi en el espejo antes de salir de mi casa, pero él pareció no notar ningún cambio en mi persona… igual desde hace mucho tiempo mi piel se ha vuelto más pálida. Comí como si nunca hubiera comido y sólo recuerdo que él me sonreía y me decía "tranquilo" pero no podía dejar de comer, todo me sabía exquisito por el simple hecho de estar compartiéndolo con él. Fuimos a mi casa y en esa ocasión estuvo conmigo toda la noche… no por placer naturalmente, por obligación más que nada… al llegar a casa me enfermé y no tuvo cabeza o corazón para dejarme solo… no después de todo lo que yo había hecho por él.

Tampoco recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasó de eso hasta que me llamó otra vez para vernos… no debí haber aceptado su invitación después de que mi vida se había hecho nuevamente y había conseguido dejar de pensar en él por lo menos dos horas al día, lo cual ya era avance en mi precaria situación. Hubiera sido muy sencillo decir que no… pero no para mí que no sé como puedo seguir respirando después de todo lo que ha pasado y que no estoy a su lado… quizá porque tenía esa esperanza. Cuando lo vi me contó de su matrimonio mientras teníamos sexo, yo lloraba sobre la almohada mientras sentía como me penetraba sin delicadeza alguna… porqué lo soporté? Por que él también lloraba, su matrimonio era una mierda… no quería regresar ahí y yo le pedí que se quedara conmigo y lo prometió… prometió quedarse conmigo después de divorciarse... lo mimé como jamás lo había hecho, también se quedó esa noche y desapareció al día siguiente.

Enciendo otro cigarrillo, ya son cuarenta minutos de retraso y la nieve ha comenzado a mojar mis zapatos y pantalón. Y qué carajos hago aquí parado aún? Ahora si puedo decir que han pasado tres meses desde la última vez que lo vi… la última vez… llegó puntual, bastante puntual, cuando yo llegué su auto blanco ya estaba estacionado. Al verme me abrió la portezuela y yo subí, condujo en silencio hasta mi casa y cuando me dispuse a bajar me detuvo sosteniéndome de la muñeca.

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo severamente, si mal no recuerdo.

-Dime? – susurré acercándome a su cuerpo.

-No puedo – dijo tajantemente y yo lo miré apretando los labios.

Mi mundo se derrumbó en ese momento… estuve esperando por no sé cuanto tiempo para que me dijera "no puedo"… en ese momento me enfadé… quise golpearlo hasta matarlo y luego matarme a mi mismo… pero esas pupilas azules fijas en mi… porqué soy tan adicto a él?

-Lo suponía – contesté después de un largo silencio en el que traté de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-Es que no me entiendes… – dijo alzando un poco la voz.

-No! Tú eres él que no entiende… no eres tú el que tiene que esperar no sé cuanto jodido tiempo para que a ti se te pegue la gana de aparecerte. No eres tú el que espera un milagro. No eres tú el que no puede dormir por las noches si no toma algún sedante, ni tiene su vida hecha un desmadre porque sólo está esperando por algo que obviamente nunca llegará… - dije rápidamente sin dejarlo decir nada – maldita sea, no eres tú el que no puede respirar, al que le duele todo el cuerpo sólo por estar esperando una simple y puta llamada… tampoco eres tú el que se enamoró, maldita sea! – y comencé a llorar, a pesar de haberme prometido que no vertería ni una lágrima más en su presencia; pero fue algo que ya no pude mandar, mi cuerpo tomó posesión de mi… puedo decir que perdí la cordura.

-Escúchame… no es mi culpa que hayas decidido esa vida, yo hice mi elección – continuó después de que dejé de sollozar y sólo escurrían lágrimas por mis mejillas. Y qué fueron esas palabras sino una bofetada.

-Tienes razón – contesté más enojado que triste o una extraña mezcla de estos dos sentimientos – yo elegí esta vida… yo soy el estúpido que no puede relacionarse con los demás y continuar…

-Sí… – contestó fríamente. Mi cabeza cayó con un golpe sobre el tablero del coche, no podía decir nada; todo mi cuerpo se estremecía, apreté mis manos hasta lastimarme –… estás mal y yo no puedo ayudarte, porque lo que me pides no está dentro de mis planes.

-Yo no estoy mal! – respondí levantando la cabeza y supongo que mi expresión era horrible pues él se hizo para atrás – yo sé lo que quiero, sé a quién amo… yo no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie ni me ha importado cuidar apariencias! Yo no engaño a mi mujer con un hombre! – grité totalmente enloquecido.

Sin embargo él no dijo nada, se mordió los labios mirándome secamente, como si yo fuera una enorme bolsa de basura en el asiento de su auto último modelo. Se incorporó un poco y tomándome de la camisa me jaló.

-No volverás a decir eso! – gruñó apretando los dientes, manteniendo su rostro tan cerca del mío que pude aspirar su respiración y oler su delicioso aliento caliente.

Enloquecido como estaba, aproveche este acercamiento para lanzarme sobre él y besarlo; pensé que no respondería pero no sólo contestó sino que me abrazó fuertemente pegándome a su pecho. Ese día lloramos juntos.

El sonido de un auto me hace levantar la vista… no, no es él… sería un idiota pensar que es él. Las cosas entre nosotros quedaron claras. Sigo siendo un adicto a él… simplemente no puedo sacármelo ni de la mente, ni del corazón, ni de ninguna parte de mi cuerpo… su olor y sabor, su mirada… todo está impregnado en mi cuerpo y tatuado en mis recuerdos. Esa última vez, sin duda fue la más intensa de todas, entendí que era el adiós definitivo, no habría otra vez… nunca nos lo dijimos pero yo lo sabía. A pesar de estar frente a mi departamento no nos bajamos, estuvimos en el auto besándonos, acariciando nuestros cuerpos como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho… fue una mezcla de placer y dolor, bienvenida y despedida… no recuerdo otra ocasión en que sus besos y caricias se quedaran tanto en mi cuerpo, eran como un hierro caliente que marcaba todo mi cuerpo… simplemente tatuaba su nombre en mi y supe que sólo le pertenecía a él, como siempre.

Hace tres semanas me tuve que topar con ese estúpido pedazo de periódico… justo me preguntaba que estaría haciendo… el papel se me enredó en el pie y al levantarlo odie al destino y al viento y a mi pie y a mi mente curiosa. Mi vida sería más feliz de sólo imaginar que él era feliz con su familia, sus dos lindos hijos rubios como él, con mejillas sonrosadas como ella… sin embargo eso no es la verdad… él también sufría y yo no me di cuenta… no pude ver la estúpida máscara que vestía cuando venía a verme. A decir verdad, siempre pensé que yo acabaría colgado de una lámpara, pero parece que él copió mi idea. Y nadie me aviso… me tuve que enterar por esa mierda de papel atorado en mi zapato… Esa última vez supe que era la despedida, pero no me interesé en preguntarle nada… nunca deje de ser un egoísta que sólo se preocupaba por sí mismo. Aquella vez ni siquiera regresó a su casa, yo ni siquiera me pregunté a donde iría. Y aunque sé que no vendrá, ahora que la nieve me ha helado las manos, es tanta mi costumbre de esperarlo… sigo teniendo la esperanza de que sea una mentira de los medios, que el nombre que leí en el diario fuera el equivocado… sigo con la esperanza de que aparezca nuevamente en su auto último modelo blanco, que justo hoy se confundiría con la nieve. Y me sigo preguntando cómo puedo respirar, cómo puedo vivir, cómo aún tengo lágrimas, cómo puedo seguir sentado en esta banca con la nieve cubriendo mis tobillos y enfriándome la espalda.

FIN

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado este fic, ya saben, sus reviews son siempre bienvenidos

BESOS

CHIBI-STAR


End file.
